


Я уже большой! Но ты можешь со мной посюсюкаться

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, New Kid Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Каждый из них в чем-то нуждался.





	Я уже большой! Но ты можешь со мной посюсюкаться

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sitri  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　 　– Пожалуйста, – говорит Скотт. Он смотрит на Дерека слезливым щенячьим взглядом, и если обычно его можно было проигнорировать, то сейчас Хейл уступает. Скотту больно, оттого и слезы – не зажили еще недавние раны, а Стайлз вертится в его руках волчком, тянет руки к альфе и верещит по-детски. Улыбается так, словно Дерек – самое лучшее, что есть на свете.

　 　– Ставь его на пол, – сдается Дерек и закрывает глаза рукой. Ему необходима секунда, чтобы осознать, на что он согласился, и прикинуть масштабы ущерба. Он уверен, что через несколько лет Скотт заявится к нему уже со своим ребенком и посмотрит тем же взглядом. А все потому, что Дерек и Стайлз – лучшие няньки в стае. Нужен невообразимый навык, чтобы справляться со всеми оболтусами в стае. И что самое страшное – Питер иногда бывает в их числе.

　 　Дерек обреченно вздыхает, когда гиперактивный малыш ползком разгоняется и врезается в его ногу. Стайлз заливисто смеется и обнимает колено Дерека.

　 　Скотт смотрит на ребенка как на предателя.

　 　– Давай… давай я заберу часть боли, – пытается Дерек, – тогда рана заживет намного быстрее и Стайлз останется с тобой.

　 　Он нутром чует, каким пиздецом все обернется, если Стайлз останется с ним. Альфа в ужасе.

　 　Скотт делает скорбное лицо и отступает на шаг.

　 　– Он просится к тебе, – сожалеющее говорит он, и Хейл чувствует растерянность и обиду члена стаи. – Стайлз не ест и капризничает, постоянно кричит: «Дерек!».

　 　– Дерек! – подхватывает ребенок. Дерек смотрит вниз и хмурится. Глаза Стайлза сияют как звездочки и тот счастливо улыбается. От этого не по себе. Стайлз так никогда не улыбался ему.

　 　Они вообще друг другу не улыбались. Ебучий контраст. 

　 　– Видишь? – выразительно кивает головой Скотт и ведет носом. – От него никогда еще так сильно не пахло радостью. Я не смогу увести его к себе.

　 　Дерек улыбается разглядывающему его мальчику, но выглядит так, словно он сейчас подавится этой улыбкой. От ребенка действительно ярко пахнет щенячьей радостью и это почти так же странно, как и то, что Стайлз, – Стайлз! – висит на его ноге.

　 　Еще более странным казалась несостыковка его возраста и развития. Окей, Стилински неведомая магия портанула в детство, но он, выглядя совсем маленьким, умственно остался саркастичным совершеннолетним собою. Хоть и вел себя как ребенок.

　 　Скотт болезненно морщится, когда присаживается на корточки. Стайлз смотрит на него с интересом, сильнее вцепляясь в ногу альфы, словно ищет защиты или хочет спрятаться за ней.

　 　– Стайлз, – ласково зовет его МакКолл. – Бро. Пойдем домой? Там остались твои игрушки и немного лазаньи. Ты же любишь лазанью?

　 　– Люблю, – кивает мальчик, в умных глазах начинают плясать хитринки. – Как же твой бок? Я тяжелый, ты меня понесешь?

　 　– Болит, но, – Скотт показывает пальцами расстояние в несколько сантиметров. – Совсем немного.

　 　Маленький Стайлз улыбается своей взрослой улыбкой, от которой мурашки бежали по коже даже у Питера.

　 　– Вот раз тебе лучше – съезди и привези. А я останусь с Дереком.

　 　Скотт показывает ему «фак», и мальчонка отвечает ему тем же.

　 　Выглядит комично.

　 　– Я попытался, – Скотт трет ладонью шею и неловко пожимает плечами. – Так… Я завтра завезу немного детских вещей, еду и игрушки.

　 　Стайлз страшно заинтересовался пальцами ног Дерека. Он ощупывает их, водит пальцами, пытается поднять. Когда не получается, он требовательно хлопает ладошкой по ступне и смотрит снизу на Дерека. 

　 　Дерек приподнимает ногу и вымученно растягивает губы.

　 　– Эм, и Дерек? – Скотт нервно трет ладонь. – Стайлз сейчас не может контролировать свои желания. В смысле, желания себя взрослого. Он долго у меня выпрашивал коллекционную фигурку Супермена, а вчера озверел, пока я не подарил ее ему. Просто… имей в виду, хорошо? И помягче с ним.

　 　Дерек серьезно кивает, давя внутри язвительный ответ. Он не ладил с взрослым Стайлзом, но сейчас он совсем кроха. Хейл на него зарычать даже не сможет. 

　 　Уходит МакКолл обиженный, лепеча что-то про игрушки и комиксы. Он попытался попрощаться с другом, обнять его, но Стайлз только махнул МакКоллу ручкой, ни на сантиметр не подавшись для объятий, слишком увлеченный Дереком.

　 　Он ползет за ним, когда тот идет вглубь лофта. Дерек подходит к кровати, беря одной рукой ноутбук, и Стайлз пользуется этой паузой, чтобы догнать его. Мальчик обвивает сильную икру конечностями и радостно кричит, когда Дерек, даже не заметив его веса, направляется к дивану. 

　 　Он заваливается на диван, и ребенок тут же забирается ему на колени. Стайлз хихикает, обнимая его за талию и прижимаясь лицом к груди.

　 　– Ты теплый, – восторженно сообщает мальчишка. 

　 　Дерек устанавливает ноутбук перед собой, запуская Скайп. Стайлз тискает его, как любимую игрушку, и запахи его эмоций буквально забивают Дереку нос. Они яркие и такие сильные, что просто сбивают с толку. Дерек не замечал раньше у Стайлза такой реакции на него. Он пахнет радостью, счастьем и спокойствием, а еще тем непередаваемым запахом, который появляется у людей в их логове. Дома, там, где они чувствуют себя комфортно и защищено.

　 　Мальчик пытается щекотать оборотня, но тот даже не колышется в ответ на все приложенные усилия. Поэтому Стайлз переключается с интересного альфы на не менее интересный компьютер.

　 　– Что ты делаешь? – интересуется Стайлз.

　 　– Вызываю подкрепление, – коротко бросает Дерек и нажимает мышкой на иконку вызова.

　 　Кора не принимает звонок долго. Дерек набирает ее несколько раз и Стайлз успевает заскучать. Он шатко становится на ножки, и Дереку приходится поддерживать его за спинку, чтобы тот не упал. Он чувствует странную смесь из раздражения, смирения и нежности – ребенок ведь, – пока позволяет Стайлзу трогать его. Маленькие ладошки с плохой координацией движений ощупывают лицо Дерека. Стайлз пищит и едва ли не прыгает на неустойчивых ножках, когда проводит по щетине. Он трогает губы Дерека и даже заставляет показать волчьи клыки, щупает нос, скулы, веки, щипает волоски в бровях, но щетина вызывает больше всего восторга. Стайлз рад настолько, что Дерек чувствует сладость на языке. Его лицо помечено детскими ручками; он уверен, что ничто, кроме самого ребенка в радиусе нескольких километров не пахнет Стайлзом так сильно, как лицо Дерека.

　 　Скайп сообщает о принятом звонке, когда Стайлз оставляет детский поцелуй на колючей от волосинок щеке.

　 　– Это что еще за нахуй?! – спрашивает Кора.

　 　Дерек моргает и осуждающе на нее смотрит.

　 　– Кора, – укоряет он. Крепкие ладони берут ребенка, насильно усаживая того на коленях, спиной к оборотнической груди. Чтобы тот не ерзал и не вертелся, ладони приходится оставить на животике. 

　 　– Что, Кора? – вскрикивает она и тыкает в него пальцем. – Ты нахуя спиздил ребенка? Кто это? Брат Стилински? У него вообще есть братья? Или за эти два года, что я от вас свалила, он себе ляльку сделал?

　 　– Привет! – Стайлз машет обеими ладошками и слишком четко для своего внешнего возраста выговаривает это слово. Кора обмирает.

　 　– Дерек, – она говорит медленно и пронзительно на него смотрит: – Что за поебень?

　 　Дерек пальцами свободной руки трет переносицу.

　 　– Это Стайлз, – говорит он. Альфа понимает реакцию сестры. Мальчик выглядит совсем мелким – ну год, максимум. При этом, Стайлз только выглядит маленьким.

　 　Кора скептически на него смотрит.

　 　– Ты перед отъездом украла у меня карманный кондиционер. 

　 　Кора с ужасом смотрит на ребенка и отшатывается от экрана.

　 　– Кора? – недоумевающе спрашивает Дерек.

　 　– Я ехала в Мексику! – выпаливает волчица. Кончики ее ушей покраснели, а сама она не смотрит Дереку в глаза. – Ты им все равно не пользовался.

　 　И пожимает плечами. 

　 　– Если ты так уверена, что он им не пользуется, то могла просто попросить! – возмущается Дерек. Стайлз хихикает и рычит в камеру, скалясь, делая пальчиками «когти».

　 　– Времени не было, – отрезает Кора, дергая плечами. – Ладно, я поняла, это Стилински. Какого он снова ребенок?

　 　– Ну, – мнется Дерек, – мы не знаем.

　 　Кора застывает с открытым ртом и закрывает ладонью глаза.

　 　– Мы сражались с пришлой стаей на границе территории, все шло нормально. Нас немного подрали, но чужакам досталось больше. Стайлз стоял в стороне с рябиной и в какой-то момент, когда мы уже зализывали раны, поляна взорвалась светом. 

　 　– П-у-у-уф! – показывает Стайлз, взмахивая руками над головой.

　 　– Да, пуф, – соглашается Дерек, и мальчик смеется. – Пуф! И двадцатилетний парень снова носит подгузники. 

　 　– Не при даме же, – хлопает его по ладони Стайлз. – И я умею терпеть, я – взрослый мальчик. 

　 　Кора хихикает, ухмыляясь. Ее лицо в странной смеси выражает умиление и насмешку над всем происходящим.

　 　– Да-да, большой мальчик, – бездумно повторяет Дерек.

　 　– Взрослый, – поправляет его ребенок. – Стайлз – взрослый мальчик, Дерек – большой мальчик.

　 　Кора прыскает и начинает смеяться. Она вытирает слезы и хохочет еще несколько минут, пока Дерек не рыкает, сверкая глазами.

　 　– Большой, значит, – ухмыляется волчица.

　 　– Стайлзу, – невозмутимо продолжает он, – по какой-то причине я очень нравлюсь. Он кинулся ко мне после взрыва…

　 　– Пуф!

　 　– … хотя Скотт был намного ближе, и за ним спрятаться было стратегически правильнее. Он не капризничает, только если я рядом, и ему нравится меня трогать. МакКолл пытался его забрать на ночь, но Стайлз отказался есть, кидался игрушками и плакал. Мне пришлось его взять.

　 　– А что шериф?

　 　– Папа на свидании с мамой Скотта.   
　 　  
　 　– У шерифа отпуск, – поясняет Дерек. – Он в походе с Мелиссой. Мы ему не звонили. 

　 　– Понятно. Что от меня требуется? Ты бы не позвонил просто показать мелкого Стилински.

　 　– В трех километрах от тебя есть поселение, в котором живет один чувствительный ко всему магическому старик. Этакий диагност магического мира. Дитон не смог определить причин произошедшего, поэтому сказал, что самый быстрый способ узнать, что случилось со Стайлзом – это спросить у него. Я тебе скину координаты. Тебе понадобится какая-нибудь вещь Стилински, но на крайний случай, сойдет и звонок по Скайпу.

　 　– Будь на связи, – говорит Кора. – И у меня нет его вещей. Это все?

　 　– Не совсем, – нехотя тянет Дерек.

　 　Кора терпеливо наматывает локон на палец и сверлит его взглядом.

　 　– В общем, – Дерек глубоко вздыхает. И Стайлз, повторюшка, вздыхает тоже, – Я понятия не имею, что с ним делать.

　 　– Со Стайлзом?

　 　– С ребенком! – выделяет последнее Дерек.

　 　Волчица задумчиво чешет репу, склонив голову и разглядывая мальчика.

　 　– Да что ты паришься? Сам сказал, что мозги у него взрослые остались, просто дай ему ноут или телефон, и он счастлив будет. А если понадобится что, так он тебе сам скажет.

　 　– Стайлз, тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спрашивает он с кислой миной.

　 　– Дерек!

　 　Оборотень красноречиво морщится.

　 　– У меня-то ты чего спрашиваешь? – идет на попятную Кора. – Я младшая в семье, детей не нянчила и не планирую.

　 　Дерек печально скулит и опускает голову, упираясь лбом в детскую макушку.

　 　– Мне больше не у кого спросить.

　 　Накрывшая их тишина неприятная, колющая. Она остро напоминает, что даже будучи частью стаи, Дерек не подпускает никого близко, и из по-настоящему родных людей у него есть только Кора.

　 　– Ты можешь спросить у меня, – предлагает Стайлз.

　 　– Дельный совет, Дерек, – кивает Кора, встряхнув плечами. 

　 　И добавляет, помолчав:

　 　– Я скучаю по тебе.

　 　Дерек замирает и вздыхает как-то скованно.

　 　– Дерек тоже скучает, – вдруг говорит Стайлз. Его голос слишком громкий и полный красок, а тон слишком твердый и уверенный для ребенка. – Он очень любит тебя и хочет, чтобы ты вернулась. Но не говорит, потому что у него комплекс мученика и он хочет, чтобы ты шла дальше по жизни, а не топталась на месте рядом с ним. На стайных вечерах Дерек смотрит на вашу семейную фотографию и поглядывает на телефон. 

　 　Дерек ощутимо вздрагивает.

　 　– Ему нужна ты, – детский голосок пробирает слезливая дрожь. – Меня Дерек не подпускает, поэтому приезжай, пожалуйста. Тогда Дерек будет счастлив. Дерек будет вилять хвостиком и прыгать рядом с тобой, он будет приносить тебе вкусняшки, которые он добыл, и обнимать тебя. Приезжай. 

　 　Дерека сразу цепляет часть про «меня не подпускают», но слова Стайлза застают его врасплох, и заметить что-то, кроме теплого комочка в груди, не получается. Он действительно скучает по сестре, но знает, как ей важна археологическая практика. И Стайлз смутил его. Они даже не ладили никогда, а он, оказывается, наблюдал за Дереком и переживал о нем.

　 　Стайлз начинает дрожать и всхлипывать, поэтому Дерек неожиданно для себя обнимает мальчика.

　 　– Хэй, – неловко успокаивает он, – не плачь. Р-р-р-р-р.

　 　Стайлзу нравилось, как он рычит, Стайлз сразу успокаивался. Это помогло вчера, но сейчас не работает, а Дерек не знает, что еще сделать. 

　 　Дерек разворачивает ребенка к себе лицом, большими пальцами вытирая слезинки.

　 　– Не надо плакать, – шепчет он. – Что тебя так расстроило?

　 　– Мы же друзья? – робко спрашивает мальчик. Его большие глаза блестят от слез, и это очень красиво. Ребенок-Стайлз вообще очаровательный.

　 　– Конечно друзья, – быстро отвечает Дерек, особо не задумываясь, потому что он паникует, ясно? Он не справится с детским плачем.

　 　Стайлз добирается до его шеи и повисает на ней, хныча, но, вроде успокаиваясь. Дерек рукой водит по крохотной спине, не уверенный, что это похоже на ласку.

　 　Когда он смотрит на экран, то видит лишь открытый Скайп. Кора завершила звонок.

　 　Стайлз отодвигается от него, смотрит покрасневшими глазами. Он пахнет слезами, но этот запах поверхностный. Его перебивает стойкий запах довольства. Стайлз до бесконечности рад чему-то.

　 　– Пойдем кушать? – спрашивает он. 

　 　Дерек кивает, подхватывая ребенка на руки и убирая ноутбук. Он несет Стайлза на руках до кухни, а там сгружает его на короткую барную стойку. 

　 　Хейл заглядывает в холодильник, бегло осматривая содержимое.

　 　Негусто. 

　 　– Что тебе сейчас можно? – поворачивается он к Стайлзу. Всего секунду у ребенка был странный взгляд, но Дерек отмел мысль, будто мальчик пялился на его зад, как абсурдную.

　 　– Все! – заявляет Стайлз. В лофте плохое освещение, Дерек только сейчас замечает покрасневшие щечки, но списывает это на плач. Мальчик смотрит в глаза и широко улыбается, как, бывало, делал Стайлз, когда его ловили за чем-то.

　 　Дерек смотрит скептически.

　 　– Скотти купил детское питание, но ел он его сам. Мне больше понравилась лазанья Мелиссы.

　 　– Понятно, – кивает Дерек. – А что бы ты хотел?

　 　– Все, что ты приготовишь, – с жаром говорит мальчик. – Я уверен, что это будет вкусно. Ты наверняка учился, чтобы впечатлить Кору или стаю. Даже если вкусно не получится, я съем все, что сделаешь. Потому что это ты, и потому что ты старался.

　 　Дерек смущается и прячется за готовкой.

　 　Он достает продукты из холодильника и складывает часть из них в мойку. Стайлз радуется шумному напору воды и брызгам, окатившим Дерека. Мальчик хлопает в ладоши, смеется и просит еще.

　 　Хейл раздраженно смотрит на мокрую майку и стягивает ее с хмурым лицом, отбрасывая в сторону.

　 　– Йоху-у! – одобряет мальчишка. Дерек думает, что тому весело.

　 　Он моет картошку и быстро чистит ее когтем. Стайлз удивленно наблюдает, издавая впечатленные возгласы.

　 　– Что ты готовишь? – все же спрашивает ребенок.

　 　– Картофельные оладьи с мясом и сырной посыпкой. Мне их часто в детстве готовили. Кора их любит.

　 　Дерек оборачивается на Стайлза, когда тот молчит. Ребенок смотрит на него добрым, мягким взглядом. От него становится не по себе, потому что так на него смотрела мама. Тепло и понимающе.

　 　– Кора ненавидит сыр, – наконец говорит он, и Дерек вздрагивает. Оборотень не слышит лжи, от этого становится горько. – Я думаю, что она просит их, или что она там делает, когда притворяется, что любит эти оладьи с сыром, потому что для тебя это блюдо многое значит. На самом деле их любишь ты. Они напоминают тебе о детстве, родителях, Лоре. Готов поспорить, что для тебя они пахнут чем-то вроде счастливых воспоминаний, но себе ты их не готовишь, потому что особенные блюда надо готовить для особенных моментов и потому что… Правильно! Комплекс мученика. Я ведь прав?

　 　Дерек промолчал, Стайлз вздохнул. Отсутствие ответа – это тоже ответ.

　 　– Именно поэтому Кора "любит" сырные картофельные оладьи.

　 　– Они мясные, – нейтральным тоном сказал Дерек, - с сырной присыпкой.

　 　Стало тихо. Хейл увлекся готовкой и запахами, поэтому аромат боли, грусти и слез стал для него полнейшей неожиданностью.

　 　– Что случилось? – резко развернулся он, осматривая ребенка и не находя повреждений.

　 　– Не надо, – захныкал Стайлз. – Не надо закрываться. Мы любим тебя: стая, Кора. Не прячься от нас.

　 　– Я не прячусь.

　 　– Прячешься. Тебе кажется, что мы держимся тебя только потому, что ты альфа. Что сначала нам нужен был наставник и защитник, а сейчас мы с тобой лишь по привычке и потому, что никого лучше нет. Но это не так. Ты – лучший. Для Скотта ты как старший брат. Лидия помнит дату твоего рождения! У отца ты на быстром наборе. У меня припасены для тебя подарки по всем праздникам на два года вперед. Я так даже для Скотта не делаю. 

　 　Очень странно смотреть, как маленький ребенок рассказывает тебе о твоей жизни и пытается убедить, что ты – важен.

　 　– Ты важен для всех нас, волчара. Я не вижу своего будущего без тебя.

　 　Дерек продолжает молча готовить, не обращая внимания на давящую тишину. Ему сейчас сложно произнести хоть слово, потому что Стайлз давит на больную мозоль, но Дереку легче. Словно гной начал выходить и скоро начнется заживление. Очень приятно узнать, что член стаи, с которым ты не лаялся только в условиях опасности, настолько о тебе заботится и так сильно привязан.

　 　Кстати о привязанностях. Скотт что-то говорил об этом, но Дерек благополучно прослушал. Надо будет переспросить.

　 　– Ты не жалок, – Стайлз продолжает. – У каждого из нас есть раны и комплексы, не дающие нам быть как все, жить нормальной жизнью. Ты весь в таких ранах, замкнутый и угрюмый, но все твои друзья знают, что ты очень хороший человек. В тебе нет такого, чего бы мы не поняли и не приняли.

　 　– Давай мы не будем об этом говорить? – раздраженно отвечает Дерек. – Не тогда, когда ты в теле ребенка. Мне сложно тебя воспринимать.

　 　– Можно подумать, ты воспринимаешь меня взрослого, – надулся Стайлз. Он стал похож на хомячка, с полными детскими щечками и утиными губками.

　 　– Конечно я тебя воспринимаю! – Дерека даже оскорбило сомнение в этом. – Ты часть стаи и делаешь очень много для каждого из нас. Я тебя уважаю.

　 　– Тогда, – неуверенно тянет Стайлз, – ты не будешь против, если я буду к тебе иногда заглядывать, звонить просто так или писать, заводить душевные беседы, вытаскивать на гульки с бухлом и танцами?

　 　Дерек выглядит удивленным и пойманным врасплох: кажется, его удивляет сама мысль, что кто-то захочет с ним куда-то пойти и найдет в себе силы позвать его.

　 　Он неловко откашливается и смаргивает удивление.

　 　– Да, – трет шею оборотень. – Мне нравится, это было бы здорово.

　 　– Это обещание! – серьезно заявляет мальчик и тянет к Дереку руку. – На мизинчиках! 

　 　– Ты можешь приходить ко мне в любое время, Стайлз. С чем угодно, – Дерек переплетает их мизинцы. – Всегда мог.

　 　– Потому что я – стая? – спрашивает мальчик.

　 　– Потому что ты – это ты. Стая начинается с тебя. – Кончики ушей альфы краснеют. – Ты самый яркий и крепкий из нитей стайной связи и только с тобой едины все остальные нити. Ты наше сокровище: мое и стаи. Сердцевинка, то, что объединяет всех нас и делает сильными. Хоть мы и не ладим, но я всегда готов прийти тебе на помощь. Больше, чем к другим.

　 　– Ты мне нравишься, – признается Стайлз. – Поэтому я тебя и дразню. А когда я вырасту, то женюсь на тебе!

　 　В солнечных глазах проступает проницательность и взрослая осмысленность, присущая двадцатилетнему Стайлзу.

　 　– Вот блин, – прячет он лицо в маленькой ладони.

　 　Дерек смеется, так и не поняв, что маленький мальчик проговорился и выдает тайны большого себя.

　 　Он кормит ребенка картофельными оладьями с мясом и сыром с рук, отрывает обжигающие кусочки и дует, а после отдает Стайлзу.

　 　Это приводит его в полный восторг. Мальчик губами хватает его пальцы, пытаясь прикусить и рычит, имитируя волка. После еды Стайлза начало клонить в сон.

　 　– Ну, значит баиньки, – бормочет Дерек, подхватывая ребенка под мышки и прижимая к своей груди. Не задумываясь, что Дерек делает, стучит по спинке, заставляя отрыгнуть. Стайлз хихикает.

　 　У него нет гостевых мест и на диван он не положит малыша, так что Дереку приходится уступить свою постель. Он взбивает подушки и укладывает Стайлза.

　 　– Поурчи, большой волк, – просит мальчик. Дерек смотрит на него странно, но поддается влиянию детских янтарных глаз и ложится рядом, начиная урчать. 

　 　Они засыпают.

　 　Утром чары, или что бы то ни было, превратившее Стайлза в ребенка, перестают действовать, но проявляются в этот раз намного тише и спокойнее. Он находит себя взрослым и очень голым в постели Дерека, на самом Дереке. Тот спит, но, кажется, совсем не против.

　 　Стайлз тоже, но знать об этом никому не нужно.

　 　Кора звонит несколько часов спустя. Стайлз скатывается с кровати, обмотавшись простыней, пока Хейл принимает вызов. Оборотень удивлен Стайлзом-не-ребенком, а также тем, что они переплелись конечностями во сне, но старательно держит свое обычное выражение лица.

　 　– В общем, – хмыкает она. – Старик сказал, что сила на той территории, которую вы охраняете, посчитала неправильным то, что вы ходите не целостные. "Мальчик искал что-то важное, сокровенное, что защитит его от грозы и бури. Волк тоже искал свое сокровище – того, кто покормит с рук и кому можно открыть живот". Это цитата. Еще он добавил, что помощь вам больше не нужна. Стилински больше не мелкий?

　 　Дерек обвел взглядом скульптурную спину, широкие плечи и узкие бедра, прикрытые лишь простыней. Стайлз чапал в ванную, и от него разило смущением.

　 　– Нет.

　 　– Ты сама краткость, – закатывает глаза Кора. Экран мигает темнотой, и вызов сбрасывается.

　 　– Стайлз? – кричит Дерек.

　 　– Если ты приготовишь вчерашнюю вкуснятину, то я покормлю тебя с рук, – доносится из ванны, – и почешу животик. 

　 　Дерек закатывает глаза.

　 　– Руку откушу.

　 　– Я тоже тебя люблю.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
